Narukami
Narukami (なるかみ Narukami) is a clan from the Dragon Empire Nation. They were first introduced in Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon. They focus on field control, which consists of high power during late game, retiring opponent's rearguards and preventing your opponent's front-row rearguards from intercepting. Kai Toshiki uses this clan during Season 2 of the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime after the Kagero clan was sealed away along with the Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin. Naoki Ishida and Kai Toshiki use this clan in Season 3, focused on the Eradicators archetype. Sets containing Narukami cards Booster Sets: *Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits (23 cards) *Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada (8 cards) *Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons (9 cards) *Booster Set 10: Triumphant Return of the King of Knights (19 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (???) Trial Decks: *Trial Deck 6: Resonance of Thunder Dragon *Trial Deck 9: Eradicator of the Empire Races Unique Races *Thunder Dragon Shared Races *Demon *Dragonman *Elf *Flame Dragon *High Beast *Human *Noble *Sylph *Winged Dragon *Zombie Sub-clans *Eradicators List of Narukami cards Grade 0 *Ambush Dragon Eradicator, Linchu (Human) *Demonic Dragon Nymph, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Eradicator, Seiobo (Heal) (Dragonman) *Divine Sealing Kid, Soh Koh (Demon) *Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux (Critical) (Human) *Djinn of the Clapping Thunder (Noble) *Dragon Dancer, Catharina (Stand) (Human) *Eradicator, Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Eradicator, First Thunder Dracokid (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spy Eye Wyvern (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Strike-dagger Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Exorcist Mage, Koh Koh (Human) *Exorcist Mage, Rin Rin (Stand) (Human) *Lizard Soldier, Saishin (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Sishin (Dragonman) *Malevolent Djinn (Critical) (Demon) *Mischievous Jiang-Shi Girl (Draw) (Zombie) *Old Dragon Mage (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Slingshot Eradicator, Houki (Human) *Spark Edge Dracokid (Critical) (Thunder Dragon) *Spark Kid Dragoon (Human) *Yellow Gem Carbuncle (Critical) (High Beast) *Zephyr Kid, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) *Zephyr Eradicator, Hayate (Stand) (Demon) Grade 1 *Desert Gunner, Raien (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Spark (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Agnes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, RaiRai (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Stormy (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ginkaku (Human) *Dust Storm Eradicator, Tokou (Human) *Eradicator, Demolition Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator of the Ceremonial Bonfire, Castor (Elf) *Eradicator of Fire, Kohkaiji (Demon) *Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Exorcist Mage, Roh Roh (Human) *Iron Blood Eradicator, Shuki (Human) *Lightning of Hope, Helena (Sylph) *Lizard Soldier, Riki (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Yowsh (Dragonman) *Photon Bomber Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Red River Dragoon (Human) *Rising Phoenix (High Beast) *Seal Demonic Dragon, Indigo (Thunder Dragon) *Seal Knight of Demonic Blade, Flash (Human) *Stealth Fighter (Demon) *Sword Dance Eradicator, Hisen (Thunder Dragon) *Thunder Fist Eradicator, Doui (Thunder Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Guld (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Supply Unit (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Assassin Sword Eradicator, Susei (Human) *Blood Axe Dragoon (Human) *Brightjet Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Brightlance Dragoon (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda (Thunder Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Majira (Dragonman) *Desert Gunner, Shiden (Human) *Djinn of the Lightning Flare (Demon) *Dragon Dancer, Julia (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Veronica (Human) *Dragon Monk, Ensei (Human) *Dragon Monk, Kinkaku (Human) *Dragonic Deathscythe (Thunder Dragon) *Dusty Plasma Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Saucer Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Thunderboom Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Fiendish Sword Eradicator, Cho-Ou (Demon) *Hex Cannon Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Lightning Blade Eradicator, Zeem (Demon) *Recklessness Dragon (Manga only) *Seal Knight of Demonic Lance, Thunder Fang (Human) *Supreme Army Eradicator, Zuitan (Human) *Shieldblade Dragoon (Human) *Storm Bring Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Thunderstorm Dragoon (Human) *Twin Gun Eradicator, Hakushou (Human) Grade 3 *Armor Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Barrage Eradicator, Zion (Human) *Breakthrough Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Crimson Lightning Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Dark Goddess, Kali (Noble) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Jandira (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Vasuki (Dragonman) *Demonic Sword Eradicator, Raioh (Demon) *Discharging Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Divine Seal Dragon, Dungaree (Thunder Dragon) *Djinn of the Lightning Flash (Demon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion (Thunder Dragon) *Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion "THE BLOOD" (Thunder Dragon) *Dreadcharge Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Dragonic Descendant (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Electric Shaper Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Spark Horn Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Sweep Commando Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Evil Heavenly God of Wind, Vaayu (Noble) *Great Composure Dragon (Manga only) *Martial Arts General, Daimu (Human) *Plasmabite Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Riot General, Gyras (Human) *Rumble Gun Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Thunder Break Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Turbulence Dragon (Thunder Dragon) *Vajra Emperor, Indra (Noble) *Voltage Claw Dragon (Thunder Dragon) Trivia *Narukami in Japanese means "Thunder God". Category:Nation Category:Clan Category:Narukami